User blog:Samurai234/John Rambo (Rambo) vs. Soild Snake (Metal Gear Solid)
John Rambo: the Green Beret who only wants American citizens to appreciate their country's soldiers. Solid Snake: the tough as nails solo FOXHOUND operative. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Last Round, OpFor beat the Smokers. John Rambo is armed with.... Colt1911.jpg|Colt M1911 Ak-47.jpg|AK-47 Dragunov.jpg|Dragunov Sniper Rifle Rambo First Blood Part 2 Pics 28.jpg|Composite Bow Ramboknife.jpg|Rambo's Trademark Hunting Knife RPG.jpeg|RPG-7 Snake is armed with... 1956prime2.jpg|Colt Single Action Army Xm177e2.jpg|XM177E2 PSG1.jpg|PSG-1 Sps-ds-m37.jpg|M37 Strider Knives Fixed- HT-S Cord Black.jpeg|CQD knife M79_grenade_launcher.jpg|M79 grenade launcher PLEASE COMMENT ON YOU THINK THINK WILL WIN. my personal votes goes to Snake. He's more stealthier, and in my opinion has better weapons. Battle In a south American jungle, Solid Snake has been given a new assignment by FOXHOUND, assassinate John Rambo, a former Green beret who escaped from jail. The Colonial contacts snake on his communicator and says "You've got your assignment, Snake. Now show that son of a b***t what your made of. No regrets." "Got it." Snake replies back. Snake enters the jungle and sets up his PSG-1 sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Rambo exits his tent and scans the area for any enemies. Snake pulls the trigger on his PSG-1 and hits Rambo in his leg. Rambo grabs his Dragunov Sniper Rifle and shoots back. Snake looks away to avoid the bullet, and succeds. However, when goes back to sniping, Rambo is gone. Confused, Snake grabs his M37 shotgun and XM177E2. Snake sees Rambo by a tree, and he blows his head up with his M37. However, it turned out he shot a decoy. The real Rambo is in a tree armed with his Composite Bow and Arrow and he fires an arrow at Snake's hip. Snake pulls the arrow out and fires his shotgun, but Rambo is able to avoid the shots. Rambo grabs his AK-47 and fires his rifle. 3 rounds hit Snake in his chest, but his armor protects him from serious injury. Snake grabs his XM177E2 and walks into the woods. Snake spots and shots Rambo in his hip. Rambo fires back, but finds Snake has vanished. Rambo runs to a tree and grabs his RPG-7. Snake runs to a opening, only to find Rambo pointing his RPG at him! Rambo pulls the trigger and fires the rocket, which detonates. Rambo stares to see if his foe is dead, but to his shock, Snake is still alive! Snake grabs his M79 grenade launcher and fires a shot. Rambo manages to avoid it, and he pulls out his M1911 while Snake pulls Colt Single Action Army revolver. Both fire at each other until they run out of ammo. Snake and Rambo then decide to pull out their knives. Rambo swings swipes fast, but Snake is fast enough to avoid the strikes, before countering back. Snake tries to stab him, but Rambo avoids it, and stabs in his leg, before throwing him to the ground. Rambo prepares to finish him off, but snake rolls out the way, and gets Rambo in a choke-hold. He places his knife to Rambo's neck and slits the Green Beret's throat, killing him. Snake then pulls out a communicator and says, "This is Snake. Mission accomplished." Winner: Solid Snake Category:Blog posts